USUK x Quiet! Reader Speak up lemon
by The stolen meme
Summary: ((i had my mind on a OHSHC Fanfiction but i couldnt think of it that well but hetalia is my fandom right now i thought of this easier)) Alfred and Arthur were not the 2 best brothers but, they worked it out. you had a major crush on them both but you were to quiet and shy to speak up and say what you felt.


You sat down on a park bench sighing "I'm just another one of 'those' girls that Alfred and Arthur refer to, I guess its because I'm so soft they hardly notice me." you looked down and thought of all the times they had glared, glanced, or even looked at you but didn't really care to directly look at you. But, then you heard footsteps of two people, you tried to grab your book and act like you didn't care when actually you kinda was curious. When you looked up two blonde males walking together. You saw their faces as they walked past. Arthur caught you and tried to ignore it as he looked at the taller one saying "Alfred, I think that girl is staring a us." without haste you quickly looked down and blushed in a way that made you feel like an idiot, Alfred pushed Arthur out of the way and approached you. "Hey girl, you checking me out?" he laughed and stood above you. you blushed even more and stated softly "No." Alfred kneels down to try and get a better view of your face. Arthur grabbed his shoulder pulling him up "Sorry about that, he's an idiot sometimes." he said calmly then stating "I am Arthur." you looked up a little "I-I know, I'm [Y/N] from W. Academy" you sighed closing the book as you hid the huge blush and looked up at Arthur "Well. I haven't seen you around." he said looking at you face "Maybe we should go get something to eat and get to know you a bit better, huh?" he smiled as Alfred nodded and smiled as well "S-sure" you said as loud as you could get to a normal person's voice as the two took your hand and walked. When you reached the restaurant the waiter sat you all down as Arthur was still holding your hand you looked up at him as you thought about how tiny you are since your smaller than him. Arthur let go of your hand, looking at the menu you saw a dish that was American mixed with English, you like scones except the ones Arthur made, and you enjoyed burgers as well. As your food came america dug into the foo as soon as it came "I-I can pay for this food" you said as america put down the burger. "Oh...For once you put down the burger." Arthur said and chuckled softly "Oh shut up Iggy." "Don't worry Iggy and I can pay for it" Alfred said chuckling "So [Y/N] what is your favorite pass-time?" Alfred said "Well I'm usually really quiet so I'm hardly noticed so i like to read a lot." you said and took a bite of your food and wiped your mouth politely Alfred took more bites of his burger. You finished quietly getting up leaving your bag "Um. I'll be back I have to use the ladies room.." you walked into the bathrooms shutting out the chatters of everyone else. only one girl was in there but she soon left after. you watered your hands and wiped your face looking at yourself. "Maybe I should use makeup..." you quietly looked at your face. Alfred looked at Arthur "She's really cute... maybe we should take her back to the house" he said smiling slyly "Alfred you git, don't get that idea..." Arthur sighed looking at the American. You stepped out looking their way as you walked with your head down blushing as your (H/C) hair somewhat bounced as you sat while all your food was gone you looked at the two. Alfred looked at you kinda in shock 'how did she finish so fast' he thought . Arthur was quite surprised as well. you tied up your hair into a ponytail, your (E/C) eyes shone to the two. A few minutes later they had finished as the two paid for the meal as you walked out the two grabbed your hands as you blushed. You realized moments later you were at an apartment that had a pent house on the top. You couldnt believe how quick you guys got there. They pulled you into the elevator as the two smiled. You felt like it was forever when the elevator stopped at the pent-house. You felt like an Austrian lost in your own house, but lets all be honest and say that never happened to you, maybe once but hey you were 5. "Here we are, Oh man!" the blonde American picked up a random knick nack "I was looking for this-", The Brit laughed with a small smirk. The Brit sat down saying "Come dear, sit " he smiled as you sat. The american climbed onto the couch from the back. "Yo! Lets watch a horror movie!" Alfred blurted, Arthur sighed. You were a fan of horror but you would get scared easily. Maybe you should watch the movie-. America turned on the T.V. Playing the movie "Final Destination 5" you haven't seen the whole franchise maybe just 2,3 and 5. But 5 was one of your favorites since it was your first. The movie started out nice in calm. Then the death vision. The deaths got more gruesome throughout the movie. Getting scared you held Alfred, Alfred looked Arthur and make a taunting face. Arthur looked over at you kissing your cheek you blushed and you both started kissing eachother as Alfred got jealous. "Arthur" you moaned alittle as he kissed your neck. You felt like you were a prize trying to be won by the two. Alfred picked you up bridal style walking upstairs to his room. You, a blushing mess and Alfred, one of your crushes. He opened the door placing you on the bed. He smiled seductively. Arthur walked in pushing Alfred aside, "He doesn't know how to treat a lady" Arthur gently took off your shirt kissing your stomach gently. He took off your bra putting it on the side. Alfred, on the other hand was already undressed. He snuck up behind Arthur and started undressing him while laughing. You sat up and started to giggle. Arthur without a shirt was cute. You covered your chest. Arthur took off his pants and his British flag boxers. You blushed as one of them tried taking off your pants. Arthur put his face up by your inner thighs and slid off your panties. You blushed. Arthur spread your folds (not sure if im using that right) he licked your clit with a smile as Alfred walked up to the side of the bed, you shifted onto your knees but Arthur was underneath. Arthur finally got out (why did i put that) and started massaging your chest as Alfred held your head close to his member. "Now a good girl and open" Alfred said smiling. You opened your mouth as he pushed your head lightly over his member letting out a moan. "a-ah (Y/N). your mouth is so warm" You hummbe lightly so you could give him a little vibration and you bobbed your head back and forth. you licked the tip then put it all in your mouth. Arthur was warming himself up by moving his hands up and down over his member. You moved onto your hands and knees just to tease him. Arthur couldn't help but look but he did. He crawled over and licked it lightly then spread your folds. He inserted one finger and thrusted his fingers in and out, you moaned letting go of your oral grip on Alfred's member.


End file.
